A New Hope
by confusedbassplayer
Summary: Annika, a young girl with the abbility to understand pokemon, finds herself starting a new life as a pokemon trainer. Teaming up with a frail Tortwig, she batles her way up through the ranks as a trainer and runs into some trouble on the way.


A New Hope

Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annika," her mother called as she ran out the front door. "Where are you going? You haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

"Sorry Mom," Annika called back over her shoulder. "I've got to go. The Professor wants to see me." Annika kept running down the road towards the Sandgem pokemon lab, leaving her mother at home with a loss for words.

Annika stopped running a full block away from the lab. She pushed her long red hair out of her eyes and adjusted her dark blue bag. She started to walk after taking a sip from her water bottle, then, she started running again.

"Today's the day," Annika panted excitedly. "I'm finally going to be able to become a trainer!"

"Not if I get there first," a brown haired boy said running beside her. "I'm gonna beet you there Annika!"

"Li!"

"That's right," Li said. "I'm getting first dibs on those pokemon!"

"Not if I can help it," Annika growled forcing herself to go faster for the last half of the block. "I'm getting first pick! Don't you know the rule? Ladies first!"

"Guess I'm not much of a gentleman," Li said. "Either way, I'm first."

The two rivals ran down the final street, attempting to trip one another so they would reach the destination first. They both reached the front door of the pokemon lab at the same time, with small scrapes from various trips by the other.

"Children," the professor greeted. "You're finally here! Come in, come in! Come catch your breath!"

"Thanks Professor," Annika said walking through the door. "I totally can't wait to pick my pokemon!"

"No way," Li complained. "I get first pick."

"I came through the door first," Annika said. "So ha!"

"Now now," the professor cut in. "No need to fight over it. You're very lucky, we have two sets of pokemon that you can pick from. There is no need to worry about who goes when."

The professor led the pair of energetic trainers to be through the lab. Several people were working at various computers and operating machines for some sort of study. Annika and Li were led to the back of the lab where there was a small table with six pokeballs sitting on it.

"Now," the professor started. "The pokemon aren't in these balls right now. If you want, you can pick right away, or I can take you to them so you can get a first impression."

"Can I see them," Annika asked. "It's kind of hard to pick right away."

"I'm with her," Li said. "For once."

"Alright then," the professor said. "They are out back. I'll take you right to them."

Once again, Annika and Li were led. They were taken into a large field behind the pokemon lab, where different kinds of pokemon roamed freely.

"The pokemon you may pick are over in the corner of the field," the professor said pointing. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Professor," Annika called as she ran towards the designated part of the field. "Come on Li!"

"Get away!"

"Aw what's the matter, you scared of a little fire?"

"Chimchar," a small grass pokemon whimpered. "Both of you! Stay away from me!"

"Stay away from Tortwig," a slightly larger grass pokemon shouted at the two Chimchar. "He never did anything to you!"

"Humans are coming," a penguin pokemon said. "Break it up and try to look presentable or something."

The two Chimchar backed away and moved off in different directions, making it look like they were never near the small Tortwig. The larger Tortwig stayed where he was, guarding his younger sibling.

"I'm taking a Chimchar for sure!"

"Why's that Li," Annika asked stopping next to the six pokemon. "You want something super manly or something?"

"What's wrong with Chimchar," Li asked. "They're awesome!"

"Whatever," Annika said. "Just pick something and go away so I can pick without you breathing down my neck."

"Hay," Li called out to the pokemon. "Witch one of you fire types wants to come with me?"

At first, there wasn't a response. Li got an answer after he asked a second time. A spunky Chimchar ran up to him with an adventurous look in his eyes.

"Guess I'll see you later Annika?"

"Sure," Annika said. "Whatever."

"Well," the remaining Chimchar said as Li left the field. "Looks like my buddy's gone. I can still pick on the runt though."

"That's not very nice," Annika said to him. "How would you like it if you were the runt?"

"What the *******," Chimchar exclaimed. "You can understand me?!"

"Sure can," Annika replied. "Now who's this 'runt' you've been picking on?"

The large Tortwig moved forward. "He's my brother. He's really timid, and Chimchar takes advantage of that!"

"Well hay there!"

"Um… hi," the smaller Tortwig said quietly. "You're here to take one of us aren't you?"

"Yah," Annika said. "I'm not exactly sure who I'm going to take though."

"We're not going with you," the two penguin pokemon chimed in unison. "We're staying."

"That's fine Piplup," Annika said. "I'm not forcing anyone to go."

"Take my brother," the large Tortwig declared. "If he stays here with Chimchar, he'll be burned to death." He looked at his little brother who shyly stepped forward.

"Please," the little Tortwig said. "Please take me. Chimchar won't go with anyone as long as I'm here."

"Alright," Annika said after a moment of thought. "I'll take you. I honestly don't blame you for being afraid of Chimchar. I'm pretty hydrophobic myself."

"Pyrophobic?"

"It's the fear of fire," Annika said. "It's totally normal to be afraid of it, especially if you're a grass pokemon. But we can deal with it right?"

"Um," the little Tortwig mumbled. "We can?"

"Sure we can! From now on, we're a team right? We can both get stronger and take on anything right?"

"Go for it bro," the larger Tortwig encouraged. "You can do it."

"Yah," Annika's new partner said. "Yah, let's do it!"


End file.
